A Forgotten Secret
by FirebenderSlytherinDrDonnaSong
Summary: Based four years before the start of the series, Snape finds out Lily had a daughter, his daughter. Her magic escalates to dangerous points, as do the Dark Forces surrounding the school. Mostly follows the HP series.
1. Lilith

A/N Based before the HP series… And yes, I am raping the story…just a little bit. And I do NOT own these characters except for Lilith. J.K. Rowling owns all.

Chapter 1- Lilith

~o~O~o~

_Yet another student in a Muggle society. I'm starting to get tired of explaining Magic to Muggles. At least this is the last student I have been sent to collect… _Severus thought as he marched down Appletree Court. He skimmed down the list Dumbledore had handed him. There had been 87 new Muggle-born students, 8 adopted Half-Bloods, and 4 adopted Pure-Bloods. Severus had gone to 3 of the adopted students and 23 Muggle-Borns. Severus was now going to talk to one of the Pure-Blood adoptees, Lilith Rogers. But for some reason, the parents of this girl had not been released to him. _Odd,_ he thought. Eileen had been adopted by Muggles Sarah and John Rogers.

Severus stormed up to the door, missing his teacher's robes swishing around his ankles instead of these stupid Muggle jeans and plain black T-shirt. He knocked, hard, on the door.

A small, skinny ten year old opened the door. Severus took one look at her and had to hold himself back from _Avada Kedavra-_ing the guardians. The girl's left eye was black and bruises in the shape of hands marked along her small arms. Malnutrition was obvious. Her skin was unhealthily pale and her eyes were sunken. She looked twice her age.

"Hello, sir, are you here to see my par-" Lilith was interrupted by a severe, racking cough. Severus knew he was not a kind man, but these people were making even him angry after only a few words from the little girl in front of him. She managed to recompose herself.

"Are you here to see my parents?"

"I require a word with them… and with you, Miss Rogers." Severus said, allowing his usual sneer to crawl across his face. He may feel bad for the girl, but special treatment was not something he did. Lilith led him to the living room where two people sat. A big man with a prominent beer gut along with a woman who had just as much of a beer gut. Mr. and Mrs. Rogers both had blonde hair, with blue eyes. Lilith's long black hair and black eyes stood out.

"Who the hell are you?" Mr. Rogers said, angrily. "And Lilith, go get me another damn beer."

Lilith ran off to a different room to do as her father ordered while Severus sat down in a wooden chair.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rogers, I am here in regards to your adopted daughter, Lilith Eileen Rogers."

"What did the dumb bitch do this time?" demanded Mr. Rogers.

"Actually, Mr. Rogers, I would like to begin with asking if Lilith has ever done anything weird or out-of-the-ordinary. Such as levitating books or surviving big falls with the slightest of injures. It may make what I am about to say much more easy to swallow."

"How did you find out about our daughter's freakiness? That's supposed to be a family secret!" Mrs. Rogers exclaimed, jumping up off the seat.

At that moment, Lilith walked in, handing her father the beer. She then went to stand in the corner of the room, quietly. Severus looked over at her before speaking.

"Miss Lilith, would you please come here?" He said, motioning the young girl over. She shyly walked over to Severus, glancing at her parents. They were angry, it showed on their faces. Mr. Rogers jumped up, outraged. He grabbed Lilith's arms, yelling at Lilith for being stupid and a freak. The assault didn't last long, due to the fact Severus pulled out his wand and blasted the older man to the wall behind him. All three of the people in the room looked at Severus in fear. Except Lilith. Fear was in her eyes, yes, but so was relief. Severus was shocked with himself. A surge of memories from his past pushed their way towards the front of his mind. Severus pushed them away, not wanting to remember.

"Lilith," he said calmly, pulling out a letter and handing it to her, "I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Confusion showed on her face as she took the letter.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rogers, I have the…pleasure of informing you that your daughter is a witch." The married couple looked at each other before looking at him.

"Very funny. A witch, that little idiot? The girl can barely cook." Severus sighed at Mr. Rogers's statement.

"I am being serious, sir." Severus made eye-contact with Mr. Rogers and muttered a quiet "_Legilimens._"He saw many images fluttering through the man's mind. All of strange things the young girl had done. He saw Lilith levitating small objects. Severus smirked. The young girl was indeed an excellent witch. Light bulbs and windows seemed to implode when the child was in distress.

It took several minutes and Transfiguring various things into small creatures and then back again before the family finally took him seriously.

That was when the man angrily slammed his foot down.

"I will not allow my daughter to attend a school for freaks. She will be kept here!" Mr. Rogers roared. Severus nodded.

"Alright." He said walking towards the door. He could not force her to attend Hogwarts. He stood and started to turn. Before he could turn, he saw the little girl mouth two words.

"_Save me._" Was all she said. Severus paused. A memory surfaced of his childhood, of him being hit. He looked again at the girl. While Severus had been hit, Lilith had obviously been hit harder.

Kindness wasn't a thing Severus often showed.

"Actually, I believe I will be taking her with me. A new rule requires that students attend the school at least one year." Severus was bluffing, no such rule existed. Severus Transfigured an old shoe box near the door into a trunk.

The parents both shouted at him, stating he had no right to force their daughter out of their home. He ignored them, sending a wordless Silencing Spell their way. Lilith just stood there, shocked. Kindness was not something she had come to expect from others, just as kindness was not something he gave to others.

"Lilith, let's go get your things packed." Severus said shortly, levitating the small trunk. Lilith led Severus to her small bedroom. Lilith threw her clothes haphazardly into the trunk. By the time she was finished packing all her clothes and her two books, the trunk was barely half-full. Severus led the girl down the stairs, still levitating her trunk.

Mr. Rogers met them at the bottom of the steps.

"If you go now, Lilith, you will not be welcome back." Mr. Rogers growled.

Lilith took a second to look at her father before grabbing Severus's hand.

"Good-bye." She said. Severus walked out the door and Apparated away from the house.

~o~O~o~

Don't forget to leave feedback!

~~Always


	2. Letters

I do not own anything.

And if they don't use Tylenol in England…Get over it.

And yes, I KNOW there is a Bruise-Removal Paste, but not yet. Fred and George haven't invented it yet.

Chapter 2-Letters

~o~O~o~

Severus kept a tight hold on Lilith and her trunk. When they appeared on the street in front of his house in Spinner's End, he looked at the girl. Lilith was struggling to keep her balance. Severus smiled down at the small girl. She smiled back.

"Where are we?" She asked, gazing at the house in front of them.

"My house. You are welcome to stay here as long as you like. Go in, I have some business to attend to." Lilith looked up at him. They made eye contact and Severus tried to use Legilimency. He was shocked when he found that there was a barrier around her mind. She had natural talent at Occlumency. Lilith shrugged and started towards the house. Severus sent the trunk to a spare bedroom and waited until she got into the house before turning on his heels and Apparating back to Appletree Court. He didn't even bother knocking, just waved his wand and the door unlocked. The Rogers' were sitting in their living room.

"Already tired of her, eh?" Mr. Rogers was laughing. Severus merely frowned. While he was not a big fan of Muggles, this type of Muggle he loathed.

Severus lifted his wand first at Mr. Rogers.

"_Obliviate._" He said. Mr. Rogers slumped back in his seat as memories of the last few hours were erased. Everyone would simply think Lilith ran away.

He turned to Mrs. Rogers. She was obviously frightened. She started to get up but Severus shot a well-aimed "_Locomotor Mortis_." Severus then Obliviated Mrs. Rogers mind before Apparating back to his home.

Lilith looked sad. She was reading over her Hogwarts letter. She gave a short sigh. Severus walked over to the green cushioned chair sitting across from her.

"Miss Rogers? What's wrong?" Severus wasn't used to dealing with sad children, only being the one causing the sadness.

"Well, for one thing, I haven't got the money to afford this stuff. Actually, I haven't got any money. Do you know anyone who will hire a ten year old? Well, eleven in three days, but still. Oh, and please, don't call me Miss Rogers. Could you call me Evans instead?" Lilith looked up at him then back at her school list. Severus froze at the name Evans, but relaxed, reminding himself Evans was a common enough last name. He looked over the list. It wouldn't be all that expensive. 5 Galleons for a wand, maybe. He read through the rest of the list. He only knew what he himself had assigned.

_- 3 sets of plain work robes (black)_

_- 1 plain pointed hat (black)_

_- 1 pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_- 1 winter coat (black, silver fastenings)_

_- 1 wand_

_- 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_- 1 telescope_

_- 1 set brass scales_

_Books:_

_-The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) - Miranda Goshawk_

_-A History of Magic-Bathilda Bagshot_

_-Magical Theory-Adalbert Waffling_

_-A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration-Emeric Switch_

_-One Thousand Herbs and Fungi-Phyllida Spore_

_-Magical Drafts and Potions-Arsenius Jigger_

_-Fantastical Beasts and Where to Find Them-Newt Scamander_

_-The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection-Quentin Trimble_

_Students can also bring an owl or a cat or a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

Severus looked over at the sad girl. He sighed, making up his mind.

"One question and one statement," he said. "Question, why Miss Evans instead? And statement, I am the Potions Professor at Hogwarts. I will pay for your books as long as you promise to try to maintain a good grade while in my class."

Lilith smiled. It looked forced but she seemed genuinely relieved at the same time.

"That's two statements, Professor," she said, laughing. Normally, he would have given a student correcting him a detention, but for some odd reason, he liked Lilith. He smiled back.

"Tomorrow, we will go buy the needed things, okay?" Severus said.

"Oh, by the way, I never asked your name. I can't just refer to you as 'Professor'."

"Snape. Professor Snape." He looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearly ten o'clock. "Lilith, time for bed. Second bedroom on your right."

She stood but paused. "Promise that when I wake up, it won't be a dream? And do you have any Tylenol?"

"I promise it won't be a dream. And I have something better than Tylenol." Severus flicked his wand and a Healing Potion shot into his hands. "Here, this is for minor damages. It should help you sleep, too." Lilith smiled, took the potion and walked up to her room. Severus walked into the other room, where he summoned Kazar, his pet owl, over to him. After pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill, he started writing.

_Albus,_

_I have informed all the students on my list of their magical abilities. For the most part, I received no problems._

_However, I have taken one girl, Lilith Eileen Rogers, into my care, due to her adoptive parents' harsh treatment. Shocking, yes, I have a heart. I must ask, as well, who her birth parents are. I need to inform them of Miss Rogers's condition so they can come and claim her._

_Severus_

Severus attached the note to Kazar's leg and let the owl out.

~o~O~o~

_Later, in the Headmaster's office._

Albus stretched, ready to be finished with all the damned paperwork. A calm man he may be, but he was still human and all the paperwork was starting to get to him. He was filling away the last piece of parchment when he heard a clicking on his window. He didn't look up, just waved his hand towards the window. Warm night air fluttered in through the window along with a little black owl.

Albus recognized Kazar immediately and untied the letter from around its leg. He quickly read over the letter, not really paying attention.

_Wait, what did that just say?_ He thought.

Albus reread the name. _Lilith Eileen Rogers._

_Oh… for lack of a better word… hell. Severus isn't going to like this…_

Albus Summoned some parchment and a quill before writing his quick reply.

_Severus, _

_Ask the girl her parents' names. _

_And it is indeed shocking to find you still have a heart._

_Good luck, _

_Albus_

With a quickness that did not fit the man's old age, Albus tied the letter back to Kazar and sent him away.

Severus was going to be most upset…

~o~O~o~

Love it?

Hate it?

Well give the girl some feedback!

~~Always


	3. Secrets

_Do I have to put this on every chapter…?_

_I don't own Harry Potter._

_Unfortunately._

_Well, don't forget to review!_

_And ____HARVEY'S GIRL _

_Thanks! But what Lilith legend?_

_And Vaughn Tyler _

_I wanted it to be obvious! XD_

Chapter 3- Secrets

~o~O~o~

The next day found a very agitated Severus. Kazar had woken him up at three in the morning. Of course, Albus's vague answer ticked him off even more. That was when Severus remembered Lilith in the other room. She'd probably be hungry. Severus slipped his robes back on. Ahh… Severus glared at the Muggle clothes he had worn the other day. Picking up the clothes he had worn, he walked down the stairs. After depositing the damned Muggle clothing in the fireplace and lighting them on fire, Severus looked towards his kitchen. With a flick of his wrist, the various ingredients for pancakes popped out of the cupboard and started cooking themselves. After a complicated bit of spelling, he set the pancakes to be ready and warm for Lilith waking up. He had to get to Diagon Alley, so they beat the rush.

At six AM, he walked up and knocked on the door to Lilith's room. She opened with a groggy "Wha?"

Severus smirked at Lilith. She looked up at him and then at the clock on her bedside table.

"Bloody hell! Why are you waking me up this early?" Lilith grumbled. Severus just laughed.

"You do realize if this was school, you'd get detention?"

"You do realize most schools don't start until eight AM?" She retorted.

Severus was liking this girl more and more.

"Get ready, breakfast is almost done. Hope you like pancakes."

"Before you go…Why in the world are you dressed like a bat?" Lilith asked, finally noticing Severus's attire. He merely smirked again. Lilith rolled her eyes and then shut the door.

As Lilith got ready, Severus went down to his library. It took him a minute to find the book he was looking for. He pulled _Hogwarts, A History _down from its shelf. He hadn't read the thing in ages. Lilith seemed like she might like it. Severus briefly wondered what house the girl would be put into. Slytherin, maybe. But Severus did not know her blood status. He assumed pure-blood, but there was no telling. He set the book on the table in the living room.

His thoughts strayed to what Albus had written in his letter. Ask the girl her parents' names? Why? For goodness sakes, the Automatic Wizards Registry had already put down the girl's name, parents, and blood status, and Albus was the only one except the Minister who was even allowed to look at the Registry! Severus sighed. Leave it to Albus to be supremely difficult just for the hell of it. Even though Severus respected Albus, he wanted to throttle the man sometimes.

Lilith finally walked downstairs. It struck Severus just how small the girl was as she walked. She looked like she was barely four feet tall, a good four or five inches shorter than the average ten year old. Even Severus couldn't stand severely harming a small child.

"Pancakes are in there," Severus said, pointing towards the kitchen. Lilith just yawned and stumbled toward the kitchen.

~o~O~o~

After breakfast, Severus Apparated them to the Leaky Cauldron.

"You know, I really do not like that type of transportation…" Lilith said, shaking her head and hitting her ear. Severus smirked.

"It's called Apparation. It's the most common way of travel in our world. You will learn it in your Sixth Year at Hogwarts."

"Oh great… I get to be tested on being shoved through a rubber tube…" The sarcasm lacing her voice was outstanding. Severus merely rolled his eyes.

"Hello, Professor, what would ya like?" Asked Tom the barman.

"Oh, nothing. Just helping little Miss Evans here collect her school supplies."

"Helping collect her school supplies?" Tom turned towards Lilith in shock. "What spell have you got the good Professor under my dear?" Lilith laughed.

Severus merely glared at Tom. Grabbing Lilith's small hand, he helped her navigate through the crowded bar. He pulled out his wand and started counting three up and two across. Tapping the brick softly, he stood back, watching the archway appear. Lilith watched in shock.

"Come, Miss Evans. We have to go to Gringotts, it's the Wizarding Bank. There is some money for Muggle-raised students. I shall also need to pick up money myself so we can get you whatever the Hogwarts Fund doesn't pay for. I doubt you want secondhand clothes and books."

"Mr. Snape, secondhand is fine. I don't mind." Lilith said. Severus smiled down at her, shocking himself. Severus couldn't really remember the last time he gave a real smile.

"Nonsense! We'll at least get you some new clothes. My treat." Lilith smiled up at him. Severus's heart gave a twinge of pain as an image of Lily wafted across his mind. Severus wondered briefly at why the image of his long-dead lover had so briefly assaulted him. As they approached Gringotts, the thought left him. Severus knew better than to think of her for long periods of time. Last time he had thought of her for more than a few minutes, he had enclosed himself in his room for a week until Albus managed to get him to drink a potion to calm him down.

"Hello, Professor Snape. What do you need?" Asked the goblin at the front desk, Bodrod.

"I need to access the Hogwarts Fund for Muggle-Raised Students."

"Again? It seems more and more kids are being raised by the non-magic folk. Well, I shall send Griphook down to the Fund's vault. You will be receiving twenty-five Galleons, fifty Sickles, and one hundred Knuts. That will cover a new wand, secondhand books, and secondhand robes. However, it will not cover the ingredients necessary for Potions class, such as crushed unicorn horns or a cauldron. Do you understand that, child?" Bodrod stated. Lilith merely nodded.

"How much more will it cost to buy the Potions ingredients and some new clothes?" Severus asked, fishing his Gringotts key out of his pocket.

"On top of what you will already be given, seventeen Galleons and twenty-four Sickles."

"If you could withdraw a total of thirty Galleons from my Gringotts account, please."

Bodrod nodded and Severus handed the key over to the goblin. Bodrod handed the key to Severus's and the Fund's vault to Griphook. Lilith watched as Griphook hurried away. Severus led Lilith to the waiting area while the goblin fetched the money.

"I'm guessing they are either goblins or trolls. Am I right?" Lilith said, gesturing towards the Gringotts workers.

"They are goblins. Trolls are much bigger, much more stupid, and much less greedy." Severus stated.

"Fascinating…" Lilith said, studying the goblins.

Severus was battling inside his mind, wondering when to ask her of her lineage. Now? Or later? was the battle raging inside. After five minutes, he decided to go ahead and ask her.

"Lilith… Miss Evans… I was wondering of your lineage? Now that you have been banished from your Muggle home, and to be frank I don't like the idea of you going back anyway, but I do need to inform your family so they can come take custody of you. Do you know your parents' names?"

"Yes." Was her simple answer.

"Yes?"

"Yes, I know their names."

"Could you please tell me?"

"I will…once school starts. It starts next week I believe, the day after my birthday. Correct?"

"Yes… but why do you wish to wait?"

"Because I-" She started. Severus saw what had stopped her. Griphook was approaching them, two bags in his hand.

"Professor." He said, handing Severus the smaller of the two bags. Griphook handed Lily the bigger bag before walking away to join Bodrod. Severus took the bag from Lilith and stowed it in a pocket inside his robes.

"Well, how rude. I was trying to say 'thank you.'" Lilith said.

"Well, come along. We have to get you a wand before you can be a proper witch." Lilith jumped up. Getting a wand was always everyone's favorite thing.

Severus was still curious as to her parents, but decided to let it drop for now.

She said she'd tell him once they got to Hogwarts. And he believed her.

~o~O~o~

_So, liking the story?  
>Feedback is always loved!<br>~~IlianaGrace_


	4. Shock

_I do not Harry Potter,  
>J.K. Rowling does,<br>I am merely amusing myself with her ideas.  
>And, of course, changing them a little.<span>_

Chapter 4- Shock

~o~O~o~

Severus led Lilith to Ollivander's. It was not a long walk, Ollivander's and Gringotts were fairly close to each other. But it took longer because Lilith kept stopping and staring at random things. She kept pointing at people and creatures.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing to a house-elf running towards them.

"That would be a house-elf." Severus said as the house-elf stopped in front of them. Lilith hid behind Severus, holding on to his robes. He stifled a chuckle.

"Mr. Severus Snape, Dobby is here to say that Dobby's Master, Mr. Lucius Malfoy has invited you to dinner tomorrow night."

"Hello, Dobby. If you could please tell Lucius I would love to come. However, I will be bringing a friend named Lilith. Lilith is turning eleven tomorrow, so that may delay me. Good-bye, Dobby." Severus said, patting Dobby on the head.

"At once, Mr. Snape!" Shouted the house-elf before he Disapparated. Lilith finally let go of Severus's robes when Dobby disappeared.

"Lilith, he's just a house-elf. They are… servants to prominent Pure-Blood Wizarding families. House-elves are harmless, and will never attack a witch or wizard, unless on their Master's orders. And I doubt any Pure-Blood family wishes to have a house-elf attack a girl who hasn't even started Hogwarts yet. Okay?"

Lilith looked at the spot where Dobby had vanished.

"Yes, I suppose you are right. He just looks like something I had a nightmare about when I was younger. Although, now that I think about, my nightmare creature was blue and a foot taller than him…" Lilith and Severus were still laughing about that as they walked into the Wand Shop.

"Welcome!" said a voice behind Lilith. Lilith shrieked and hid behind Severus again. Lilith stared at the odd, small old man.

"Ollivander! You really need to stop making a habit out of scaring children!"

"Yes, yes, you have a point Severus… How is your wand doing? Let me see… thirteen inches with a core of unicorn tail and wood of elm. Correct?"

Severus held up his wand for Ollivander to see. To be honest, Severus was still afraid of the strange man.

"Impeccable memory, as always. However, I am here to help Ms. Evans get her first wand." Severus said, ushering Lilith in front of Ollivander. Ollivander merely snapped his fingers and a tape measurer appeared. With another snap, it started measuring Lilith.

Ollivander left to go get some wands for Lilith to try out. Lilith didn't seem to notice Ollivander leaving, because she was too intent on watching the tape measurer. She seemed to hold it the equivalent of a dangerous spider that's just waving around her. Severus smiled as her saw her wary expression. Severus was again reminded of Lily Evans. The image of Lily watching the measurer suspiciously, just as young Lilith, floated across his mind. Severus sighed and tried to push the images away. The images refused to go. With a groan of defeat, he let the images surge.

Lily showing her sister Petunia the amazing things she could do with explanation.

Lily getting the letter from Hogwarts and running to show Severus.

Lily being Sorted into Gryffindor.

Lily sitting beside Severus on the edge of the lake, holding his hand.

Lily leaning over to kiss him.

And then, of course, the one that always assaults him whenever he lets himself think happy thoughts.

Lily running away from him after he called her a Mudblood.

Finding out Lily was the one whom the Dark Lord had set his eyes on.

Lily, his beloved Lily, lying dead in his arms, her eyes staring up, unseeing, unblinking.

And then Severus watching at her funeral. He remembered Remus Lupin, remembered the anger in his eyes when he saw Severus. Lupin had been about to kill him, and Severus knew it. Severus had wanted Lupin to kill him, so then he could see Lily again. Albus had spotted Lupin coming towards Severus, and stopped him just as Lupin had said "Avada Kedav-"

Severus used all his willpower to pull away from the memories, for they threatened to engulf him in misery. Maybe later, when he did not have a child to look after.

Ollivander finally came back, lugging with him a dozen or so wands. He snapped his fingers again and the measurer fell to Lilith's feet.

"Let's try this wand. 11 ½ inches, hawthorn wood, and a dragon heartstring core." Ollivander said, handing Lilith a wand. She waved it. Nothing happened. "Doesn't look like that one will work for you… How about this 14 ¼ inches, mahogany, and unicorn hair?"

Ollivander took the hawthorn wand from her and handed her the mahogany one. She gave it a wave and the windows imploded. Lilith threw her arms above her head and crouched down while Ollivander hid behind a shelf.

Severus just barely had the time to stand up and yell "Protego!" before the glass would have hit the three of them.

"Is getting a wand always this dangerous?" Lilith asked, slowly standing back up.

"Sometimes…" Ollivander said, coming out from behind the shelf.

"I'm so sorry about destroying your shop, Sir…" Lilith apologized, handing him back the mahogany wand.

"Oh, it's no problem. Severus? If you would?" Ollivander asked Severus, gesturing towards the windows. Severus waved his hand boredly towards the windows. The shards of glass lifted up and zoomed back into their proper places.

"Now let's try again…" Ollivander said, handing Lilith another wand.

Half an hour later, Severus was about ready to give the girl his wand so they could leave. Even Ollivander was beginning to get agitated.

Ollivander pulled Severus aside, leaving Lilith to sit in a chair. Severus didn't want to leave her, she looked like she was about to cry and it was easy to tell she was beyond embarrassed.

"Severus, are you sure she's even a witch?" Ollivander whispered.

"Her name was on the registry. Besides you saw what she did with that mahogany wand! She's definitely a witch." Severus whispered back.

"I have a few more wands she can try before I will be forced to try to make a new one specifically for your daughter."

"My daughter? I don't have any children, Ollivander."

"She looks like you." Ollivander said before walking away to grab another wand, leaving Severus stunned. Severus looked at Lilith. She did look like him with black hair and eyes… but plenty of people had black hair.

"Try this one." Ollivander said, handing Lilith a wand. He had long since given up on telling her the lengths and materials of the wands he handed her. The second Lilith touched the wand she felt pleasantly warm. She waved the wand at a pillow, so as to avoid any major damage. Green and blue sparks flew from the tip. She looked up at Severus, smiling.

"Excellent! We have found you a wand! 10 ¾ inches and rosewood."

"What is the core?" Severus asked as he fished out the bad of money from the Fund

"A rather odd core, one I do not like to work with, but always have a few on hand. Veela hair. Veela hair has a legend behind it. Only witches and wizards who will be exceedingly powerful and good at heart will be able to be chosen by a wand of Veela." Ollivander replied. Lilith walked over to Ollivander and hugged him around the waist. Ollivander patted the top of her head and smiled down at her. "Lilith, Lilith, Lilith… it seems you shall grow up to be an amazing witch. I wish you the greatest luck in Hogwarts. And Severus, that will be nine Galleons."

Severus handed the money over and grabbed Lilith's hand, leading her out of the shop. She stopped him and hugged Severus too.

"What was that for?" Severus asked, shocked.

"Saving me." Lilith said before letting go. Severus smiled down at her before kneeling next to her. He gave her a hug.

"You will be an amazing witch, Lilith." Severus said, standing back up. Some of the passerby's had stopped to stare. The Potions Master, Severus Snape, legendary for his cruelness, hugging someone. Severus looked around and saw some of his old students milling around, and even some that would be returning to school this year. "However, until we get a robe for you to wear, I would like to hold on to your wand so nothing happens to it."

"Do robes have pockets for them?" Lilith asked, handing over the Veela wand.

"Of course. Once we get to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, we simply tell Madam Malkin your wand size and she will stitch a holder into the left hand side of your robe, considering your right handed." Severus tucked Lilith's wand into a pocket next to his own wand.

"I thought I would never find a wand…" Lilith said, laughing.

"I knew you would eventually. It took me ten minutes to find a wand that liked me." Severus said.

"I have a feeling your one of the most liked teachers in the whole school." Lilith said matter-of-factly.

"Try least liked." Severus said, laughing.

"You must not show them your nice side very often."

"I don't have a nice side."

Lilith looked at him strangely but at that moment Dobby reappeared with a loud crack. Lilith threw her hands out in shock and Dobby was roughly thrown backwards, slamming into the door of Madam Malkin's.

Severus stopped. Did Lilith just do wandless magic? Impossible. Maybe small things, but the Knockback Jinx was not one of the things first years were expected to be able to do without a wand.

"Oh my Gosh! Dobby! I'm so sorry!" Lilith said, running over to the house-elf.

"Dobby is fine, Missus. Dobby is used to it." Dobby replied, sitting up. Lilith frowned. "Anyway, Dobby is here to inform Mr. Severus that Master Lucius okayed that he bring a friend and that they will throw her a party." Lilith grabbed Dobby's hand and helped pull him back up. Dobby looked at Lilith in shock. "Well, Dobby must go now Mister and Miss. Dobby will see you tomorrow." And then with a crack, Lilith found herself holding air.

"Mr. Snape, why did that house-elf say he was used to being hurt?" Lilith said, straightening up.

"Call me Professor, please. And because Wizarding families are not always kind to other creatures."

Lilith was quiet as they walked into Madam Malkin's. Madam Malkin was already working with some people, so they had to wait.

"So it would probably be best not to yell at Dobby's Master-what was his name?-when we go for lunch?" Lilith asked suddenly.

"Correct. It is how they've been raised to treat others, it is all they know, Lilith. And his name is Lucius. Lucius Malfoy. He has a seven year old son, Draco. You two will go to school together. He will start in your fourth year." Severus replied. Lilith sighed.

"If you really have an aversion to the way the Malfoy's house-elf, then how about you try to set an example tomorrow by treating Dobby with kindness?" Severus suggested.

"Good idea," she sighed.

"Well, come on… We need to get you into some formal wear…" Severus said, holding out his arm.

"Again?" Was all she muttered as she grabbed his arm. Severus merely smirked as they Apparated back to Spinner's End.


	5. Meetings

_Me=no ownership._

_Unfortunately… _

_Although, be glad I didn't write Harry Potter._

_Severus Snape would have actually gotten a happy ending. The horror!_

_Plus, Draco would have married Hermione… Don't ask, mkay? Let me be insane._

_And as someone pointed out to me, __**Mai Kay**__ or something like that, in the first chapter, I completely messed up how abusive families act. Blame that they were drunk? I honestly can't say I know how they would act._

_I'm done ranting!_

_Time for my dear Lilith to have a chance to bitch!_

_WAIT! I have one more thing to add. I'm going to see Pt 2 tomorrow...er….today in exactly 13 hours and 35 minutes!_

_My childhood ends as the Dark Lord falls._

Chapter 5-Meetings

Yet again, Lilith almost fell. Severus could tell she was quickly becoming annoyed by Apparation by the look on her face. He rolled his eyes. What a child. It was nearly dinner time. They hadn't had lunch, and Apparation is never fun on an empty stomach.

Severus led Lilith inside before reaching into his pocket. He pulled out the purchases which he had Shrunk to fit in his pocket. He waved his hand and the purchases grew back into their original sizes. He could feel Lilith watching him as he flicked his wrist again, the purchases flying to Lilith's current room.

"How did you do that without a wand?" Lilith asked, amazed, as Severus gave her the Veela wand.

"I'm a -much as I hate to say it- a very good and very powerful wizard. Wandless magic is something you will learn to do in your sixth year at Hogwarts." Severus said, before remembering Lilith had already done wandless magic. _I should probably tell her not to do that while at Hogwarts, _he thought. _Power will make people fear her, especially so soon after the Dark Lord's death. Later I will tell her. We both need food and sleep right now, _he rationalized as they entered the kitchen. Severus immediately set the stove to cook spaghetti. Lilith watched in more amazement as the kitchen sprung to life on its own.

Severus looked at her in amusement. By the time most Muggle-Borns or Muggle-Raised students got to Hogwarts, the amazement had worn off after visiting Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron. Amazement was still there, just not as much. Severus had never seen as much amazement on anyone's face, except maybe a baby's. Although, everything seemed amazing to a baby.

Dinner finished itself quickly –gotta love the way magic speeds everything up –and set itself on the table. Severus smirked as Lilith tackled the food, acting as if it would run away. He himself picked at the food. He'd never had much of an appetite.

"I have something else for you, Miss –" Severus started, cutting himself off. The name hurt him too much, even when it belonged to a child. There had been four other Evans's in the time he had taught so far, and all of them had gotten used to calling Mister and Miss.

"Something else?" Lilith said, looking up in shock. "Professor Snape, I can't take anything else. You've already probably done more than what's expected of you."

"Relax. It's just a rather old book. It's been in my family for years, and I require no more use of it." Severus said, waving his hand as if it was nothing.

"But, what about when you continue your family? Won't you want it back to give to your kids?"

Severus was taken aback at this statement. Memories of dreams came swimming yet again. Mainly the dream of Lily loving him and having a family with him. This little girl was bringing back memories by the bucketful, even if it was accidental. Severus quickly hid the reaction he'd had to her words.

"I do not intend to have a family. As you will soon find out, I do not get along well with children." Severus said, trying to smile. Lilith looked at him. A child would never understand, couldn't understand. Severus Summoned the book from the other room, landing it near her food.

"That is _Hogwarts: A History._ It is actually a very good book, should you choose to read it. Now go get some rest. The Malfoys are known for their exhausting parties, and since I let it slip that you turn eleven tomorrow…Well, it'll be a bang, that's for sure." Severus said, standing up. "Oh, and, that book has some of my personal notes in there. I suggest you do not use the secret passages I have listed as I obviously know of them and frequently change them. Detentions with me are not fun, as many of your classmates will know."

Lilith rolled her eyes, standing up. "Of course, Professor. Shockingly enough, I do not intend to make breaking rules a regular occurrence."

"That's 10 points from your house and double detention for back-talk and sarcasm, Miss." Severus replied, smirking.

"Wow… strict enough?" She asked, shocked. Severus smirked.

"Oh, and, since you will be in my care until the beginning of school, you will not be riding the train like everyone else. After dinner at the Malfoys, we will be going to Hogwarts. I know term doesn't begin for students for a week, but I am not a student. Once you wake up, go ahead and start packing, okay?"

Lilith shrugged, too tired to form any more coherent sentences. She slowly made her way up the steps before he heard the creak of floors telling him she had collapsed onto the bed. Severus finished his dinner before waving his hand again and letting the dishes clean themselves. Magic did the job just as well as Muggle ways, and he was not a Muggle, so why act like one?

Severus made his up to bed, stripping out of the robes and into black pajama pants. Looking down at his scars he grabbed a white long sleeved shirt from his drawers. He looked at the Dark Mark, which still burned black against his pale skin. _Oh, Lily, if only I'd never said that horrible word…_

He pulled on his shirt quickly, ignoring the Dark Mark that still managed to make itself known through the fabric.

Severus's last thought before sleep took hold on him was _I'll never be free from the mistakes of my past._

~o~O~o~

Severus woke up late the next day. Looking at the small clock on his bedside table, he swore. It was half past noon. Jumping up, he stripped off the white shirt, running downstairs, running a mental checklist through his head. In his distraction, he ran into someone. As a reflex, he drew his wand, pointing it at the person's nose. The reflex was faster than his sight was. As the world came right, he realized he was pointing at a very scared Lilith. Slowly, he lowered his wand, waving his hand slightly so the black curtains pushed apart and allowed light into the small living room.

"Lilith? What are you doing down here?" Severus asked, putting his wand back on a leather strap on his right arm.

"I was grabbing my wand, I left it down here last night. Professor… what happened to you?" Lilith asked, her expression horrified.

"Shit." He muttered, realizing he was shirtless and didn't have a glamour on. He looked down at the child. It took a second before Severus realized it wasn't fear in her eyes. It was worry. She was worried. About _him._

"Professor?" She persisted.

"War." Severus said, unwilling to talk about this with a child.

"What war?"

"The Wizard War." Severus frowned. Realization dawned on her face. She opened her mouth to ask another question but snapped it shut just as quick. Severus saw an evil glint in her eye, and became immediately worried.

"Lilith…" He said, Lilith cutting him off.

"Well I still have to finish packing Professor. I'll tell ya when I'm done." Lilith said. Even Severus had to admit he was proud of her ability to lie and wear a mask, she was that good. And spies are rarely ever impressed.

Lilith reached over and grabbed her wand before heading up the stairs. Severus just shook his head. '_Never. Having. Kids.' _He thought, shaking his head at the absurdity of it all.

~o~O~o~

An hour later, they were ready. Snape scooped up some Floo powder, throwing it into the small fire place. "Severus Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts School!" He said before flicking his wrist and letting both his and Lilith's trunk swerve into the fire place. Lilith gave a cry of shock as her trunk entered the green fire.

"Oh! Miss! Sorry, that's the Floo Network. Our stuff will be safely in my quarters when we get to Hogwarts, okay?" Severus said, mentally yelling at himself for being so careless.

"Oh… Well, I feel stupid." Lilith said, frowning. Severus laughed.

"It's a common reaction." He stated. "Now, would you rather Apparate to Malfoy Manor or Floo there?" Lilith looked up at him, obviously conflicted. She put on a brave face with a surprising answer.

"Heck, ya only live once! Let's Floop there!" She said, sticking her chin out defiantly. Severus smirked. It would be a shame to lose such a wonderful mind to Gryffindor, but it seemed that her bravery was there. Snape could only hope that she ended up in Slytherin. He may like the Pure-Bloods, but they were absolute idiots in other classes and lost more points than they gained.

"Okay, we'll… 'Floop' there." Severus said, resisting the urge to smirk. Severus grabbed her hand, dragging them both into the large and unlit fire place. He threw down the Floo powder, yelling "Malfoy Manor!"

Severus was calmed by the familiar green swirling sensation. Lilith, however, was screaming. The roaring from the fire almost drowned it, but Severus had a heightened sense of hearing that came from spying for years.

Severus stepped out of the fire place gracefully. Lilith stumbled and fell face first to the floor. Severus rolled his eyes, bending down to help her up before Charming the ash off them.

"Severus! How are you? And who is this lovely girl?" Lucius Malfoy said, striding into the elegant living room.

"I'm doing fine, Lucius. How is young Draco? And this is Lilith Eileen, the young girl I told you about." Severus replied, rolling his eyes at the man.

"Does she have a last name?" Lucius asked Severus over Lilith's head.

Lilith scowled at the older man. "Evans. Evans is my last name."

Lucius looked down at the girl and then back up to Severus, an odd smirk on his face. "Well…this is interesting."

_Please, don't kill me for forgetting about you! *holds up hands to protect self*_

_And, remember what I said at the beginning of this chapter about going to see Part 2?_

_I saw it._

_5 days ago._

_See how long it takes me to write a story?_

_The Prince's Tale…Goddess I cried!_

_Feedback. Feedback! FEEDBACK!_

_FEED THE FEEDBACK MONSTER, I COMMAND YOU!_

_Love you! XD_

_~~Always._

_((Yes, I /do/ randomly change signatures for absolutely no reason!))_


End file.
